Two Worlds Collide
by pjo wc a hp t lover
Summary: At Tony's Valentine's Day gala, he witnesses a fight between Percy and three monsters. The thing is, he doesn't even know him. How will Tony react to the sudden twist in his world? Might have a bit of cussing due to Tony... (How can he not?) Well, R&R! (Please, I FAN I FAN... I also have cookies.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I won't be updating that often, I have school. I will write back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Percy Jackson or the Avengers. They belong to Rick Riordan and Marvel.**

**Percy's POV **

The room had three monsters strewn throughout it. How they didn't smell me, I haven't the slightest idea. Too bad this is Tony Stark's Valentine's Day gala. I can see all the avengers, even though they're all spread apart. One of the monsters, the one disguised as a thirty year old girl with blonde hair that's wearing a nice suit, turns around and looks at me in the eye. I mumble under my breath, "Darn monsters. You're smell keeps getting better and better." I look around to see the other two monsters looking at me. The one I first saw, the girl, walks towards me all while staring at me. I reach into the suit's pants and take out my favorite pen-err sword- and go outside. As I leave, I uncap riptide and turn around to face the monsters.

"Can you make this a quiet fight? I mean they're having a party in there. Wouldn't want to interrupt; I mean seriously. If my valentine's day was ruined, I would be pretty upset." I rambled.

"Persues Jackson, it's so lovely of you to join me and my companions. I want to make this evening special. Hopefully I will be the one to finally kill you."The girl/ monster growled, and then lunged at me. I backed out of the way, and the two others came and attacked with her. I slashed through her, making gold dust rain down on me. I easily disposed of the other two when I saw Tony Stark, looking down at me in utter shock.

**Tony's POV**

My party was going amazing, until I made the mistake of looking out the window. I just happened to see a 16 year old holding a glowing sword. My first thought is "_Maybe he's related to Thor._" I got rid of that thought because he was too American to be from Asgard. The three people with him were gone, except for some strange gold dust. My jaw dropped a little and he looked right at me, fear evident in his strange sea green eyes. He ran a hand through his raven colored hair, which I swear is unnatural. He turns and runs down an ally, and I turn back to Pepper.

"Are you alright Tony?" My girlfriend asked.

"Just fine. Is it okay if I excuse myself for the night? I have a slight headache and I want to lie down."

"Okay, I hope you feel better in the morning." Pepper looked concerned.

"I'm fine, really." I assured her, walking to the elevator.

"JARVIS? My floor please, and make it quick. I don't feel very well and I want to think."

_~Right away Mr. Stark. ~ _Before I knew it the elevator was zooming up the tower at probably the top speed.

"I didn't mean that fast. At least you still got me here."

_~Sorry about that sir. You did ask me to make it quick. ~_

I simply nodded and walked into the room. I quickly got into comfortable clothes and started to think about what I had seen. After coming up with nothing, I resulted to ask Thor in the morning.

**I AM AN ANNOYING LINE BREAK… IF YOU DON'T KILL ME I'LL GIVE YOU SOME OF MY COOKIES.**

When I woke up on the couch, I couldn't remember exactly what happened last night. Slowly, I remembered how the kid made the three people explode into the gold dust. I went down into my kitchen, to see the aftermath of the party. Champagne bottles were opened and empty on the floor. I groaned and grabbed a trash bag from under the sink. I set to work picking up the empty bottles. I heard the ding of the elevator, and turned to see Bruce walk in.

"Tony is actually cleaning up after a party? I NEVER thought I'd see this day!" He cried with glee.

"OH shut up. I needed something to do. I can't forget what I saw last night."I sighed.

"What happened to you last night?" He asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"I'll tell you with the others. JARVIS can you call everyone down here?"

_~Right away sir. ~_

After ten minutes all the avengers, that includes Pepper and Thor, were gathered in the kitchen.

"What was so important that you had to wake us up at 7 in the morning on a Saturday?" Steve asked sleepily.

"I saw something very strange last night. Thor, I hope you know what I'm talking about." I inquired.

"Well? Are we just going to stand there like hooligans waiting or will you tell us already?" Clint asked, obviously annoyed.

"Last night, a kid snuck out of my party. I have no idea how he even got in, by I happened to glance out the window the exact moment he fought three people with a glowing sword and turn them to gold dust. Do you recognize any of this Thor? Is this guy from Asgard?"

"No, he is not of Asgard, he is of Earth. What did this boy look like?" Thor asked.

"I don't know; raven colored hair and sea colored eyes." I shrugged. Thor's eyes widened, so I assumed he knew the kid. "Well? Who is he?"

"I will not say. He would get me in severe trouble if I told. He's not one you want to fight against." He replied nonchalantly.

"THOR! You make absolutely NO sense." I stormed out of the room and mumbled under my breath, "If he won't tell me, I'll find who he is myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I know I said I was going to slowly be updating, but mainly, it'll random. I'll try to update tomorrow if I get about 50 reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Percy Jackson or the Avengers. They belong to Rick Riordan and Marvel.**

**Percy's POV**

` As I entered camp, I was swarmed by the new campers. I recognized a few here and there. I looked around and spotted Annabeth with Chiron over by the big house. I calmly walked over to them and overheard part of their conversation.

"…but Chiron! What if they don't want him? Then what will happen?"Annabeth sounded worried. That made me worried because she was rarely like this. The last time she acted this way, it was during the Titan War.

"He is our best chance at peace. Now hush; he approaches. Chiron looks at me. "Percy, we need to talk." I follow him into the big house.

"What's up Chiron? Did I do something?" I asked.

"Yes, you did. The fight between the empousi, her two followers and you was witnessed by Tony Stark. He is the great-grand-child of Athena. I suppose he has the ability to see through the mist. With Thor being there, I'm sure his ability is stronger. He has taken up the task to find out who you are. I need you to satisfy his curiosity and go introduce yourself. I would go pack. I assume he will want to know everything. Go on boy! Have fun with Annabeth before you leave." Chiron ordered.

When I got to my cabin, I saw a girl roaming around the other side.

"Hello! I'm Cheyenne! You must be Percy. I'm your sister." The girl stated. I stood there, leaving my mouth slightly open, looking at her. She looked to be around 12 with brown hair and soft green eyes, unlike mine, which looked sea like. She stood at about 5'0, which kind of compares to me, since I'm only 5'6.

"Close your mouth silly, before a fly flies in!" She said cheerily.

"When did you get here?" I asked stupidly.

"Two days ago. Why? How long have you been gone?"

"Three days. I was on a solo mission. I'm back now anyways. I'm still caught up on why my dad never told me I had a sister."

"Maybe he didn't know about me?" She wondered.

"Me of all people should know that gods always keep track of their children. You should also ask Nyssa. Her dad kept up with her, and all his kids, even though they didn't know. Now leave me alone. I have to get ready." I admit that was a little snippy, but I was in a hurry. I never knew how much time I would have with Annabeth before I had to leave.

"Alright Mr. Grumpy Pants thanks for being nice." Cheyenne mumbled.

"If you think I'm grouchy you don't want to see Mr. D on a bad day. Actually, I wouldn't want to see him ever but he's a god, and there's no escape from them." She laughed at that statement, and walked out the door. I chuckled and slung the now full bag over my shoulder. I jogged out to find Annabeth.

**Tony's POV**

I sat in my garage/ workshop wondering. How long did it take JARVIS to take to scam through security feeds for the face of the kid.

_~Sir, the result of the scam is done. Here is a picture. ~_

"Thank you JARVIS." I looked at the picture. In a second I was going through any database that I could use to identify him. After about ten minutes, I came up with a school in New York; Goode High School, the one whose band room blew up. The kid was Perseus Jackson, a freshman at the school.

"JARVIS? Can you see if the is a S.H.I.E.L.D. file on the kid?"

_~Scanning now sir. If a may ask, would there be anything else Mr. Stark? ~_

"Can you ask Thor to come here please?"

_~Right away sir. ~_

A few minutes later, Thor came trudging out of the elevator.

"What is it now?" Thor asked.

"Did I interrupt your nappy time?" I asked him.

"Yes, I was asleep. Now what was so important that I had to come down to here?"

"I found the kid's name." That grabbed his attention.

"You did?" Thor wondered.

"Yes, his name is Perseus Jackson, a freshman at Goode High School." I reported.

Thor chuckled. "Good you don't know as much as you think you do."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm thinking out loud." The god of thunder froze.

_~Sir, the boy who fits the picture is outside the tower. Ms. Potts would like to know if we can let him in. ~_

"Of course JARVIS! I want to talk to him!" I looked at Thor. "What; he snuck into my party, made 3 people explode into gold dust, and ran away without giving me time to catch him. You're obviously upset that he's here." He rolled his eyes and chuckled. I pushed past him, motioning at him to follow, and went into the elevator. I exited into the ground floor, where I saw Perseus on a couch with a bag next to him. He noticed Thor and his eyes grew angry. He walked to us with his bag slung over his shoulder, and rushed up to Thor.

"We have unfinished business." Was the first thing he said, and it was directed to Thor.

"Whoa whoa, I am the owner of the tower, and I don't want any damage done to my newly fixed tower! I say no fighting." I got between the two, who were glaring daggers.

"Fine, you win, I was sent to answer most of your questions. Only most so if I don't answer, you have no right to be mad at me. I just warned you." Perseus told me.

"Perseus,-"I was cut off by him.

"First of all, I only answer to Percy. Remember that."

"Okay _Percy_, were going to bring the others in here if that is okay with you."

"No duh, I mean if they have questions, I'll answer theirs also."

After a few minutes, the whole group of Avengers was in the room.

"Stark, is this the kid you were talking about?" Clint asked.

"Yes now hush he's gonna answer our questions." Before anyone could answer, there was a crash and a weird thing flew around the tower.

"Stupid STUPID! I should've know they would follow me!" He whined. He did a taxi cab whistle and jumped out the window. I ran to the window only to see him fly up on a horse with wings and face the dragon thingy. He slashed and slashed with a sword that he got from who knows where, until the thing exploded like the three people on the day of my party. He calmly flew back in and sent the horse away.

"Kid, I know you won't like answering this, but you have to. What in the holy God's name are you?!" Steve asked.

"You don't want to know."He replied, brushing the gold dust off his shoulders. "Sir, I'm sorry for the window, I didn't expect that one to be the one. I'll just go now." He walked to the elevator.

"JARVIS don't let him down." He furiously pressed the button, eventually giving up and facing us.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"You will not leave until you tell us every exact detail about you." I smirked when he sighed.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on leaving just yet." He sat down on the blue satin couch. "My father's Posidon."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. I've been busy with school and all this other stuff. Good news though! School's out so I'm going to have more time on my hands. I want to reply to some of the reviews. So…:**

**Nofunnybusneis- I know. I'm going to try to make them longer.**

**Ironyheratsap- If Percy seems a little mean, I didn't mean to. I was trying to make him sound rushed and when he met Thor again, he was mad because of a little situation that happened between them a few years ago. I'll explain what happened in this chapter.**

**Thanks to all others who reviewed. If you want to ask me something you can PM me or ask your question via reviewing! BTW I need another OC so here's an application:**

**Name:**

**Godly/ Superhero Parent:**

**Age:**

**Description: (The more described the better)**

**That's it! Well, I'm going to write now…**

**Disclaimer: I no own Percy or Avengers. I wish I did though…**

**Tony's POV**

"My father's Poseidon." Percy stated.

"Wait like the Greek god?" I asked.

"Yes, I am his only son right now."

"So what were you flying on?" Steve asked.

"Isn't it obvisious? You're hopeless. It was my pet Pegasus, Blackjack. He's the only black Pegasus. I rescued him and now he follows me around."

"YOU HAVE YOUR OWN PERSONAL PEGASUS?!" Natasha shrieked.

"Uh, I think I just said that—"Percy was cut off by Natasha.

"Yes, yes I heard you. I just want to believe it. It's kind of like believing your dad is Poseidon. I want to believe it, but I already have knowledge of Thor and the Norse gods, now we have to deal with Greek gods? In America?" Natasha rambled.

"Wait how did you find out about Thor and the Norse? I found out about them when I was almost killed by a couple of monsters. He tried to kill me when he saw my sword. I'm still not happy about that, but if he would just say sorry I might forgive him."

"Sorry…" Thor mumbled.

"I don't accept, dude you gotta do better than that when you are apologizing to a major person."

"I apologize for attacking you when I thought you were about to kill me. You swung first if I recall."

"I am very sorry that I thought you were a monster! When my sword didn't go through you I thought you had some type of glamour on you to pass off as a mortal!" Percy hissed.

"Do I get any say in this argument? It is my tower after all." I asked.

"NO!" All the avengers, including Percy, shouted.

"JARVIS? Call him now. I'll be in the other room." I told them over my shoulder. I went into the other room and took in the view I had over the city. I always love this place most of all out of the whole tower. I put Director Fury on the phone.

_What do you want Stark?_

"We have a problem at the tower."

_What kind of problem?_

"Uh, we may have discovered another deity."

_If this is some kind of joke you think is funny you should hang up the phone now. As a matter of fact, I will right now._

"Wait, Fury, we have the kid here, but he doesn't exactly get along with Thor."

_I will be there in 5. This had better not be a joke._

"It's not." I swore. There was a crash in the other room and I winced.

_What was that?_

"Fury, I have a tower to take care of. Goodbye!" I hung up the phone, walking back into the room I was previously in. The chandelier was on the floor. I looked at Percy who was glaring daggers at Thor.

"What happened in here?"

"Thor aggravated Percy and Percy drew his sword. Thor electrocuted him, but he wasn't fazed. I want to know how he got over that shock."

"When you get shocked by my cousin in the winter you'll understand how I quickly overcome big shocks." Percy muttered.

"Is every god real?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. I'm still taking in the fact that Thor is real." Bruce scowled.

"I only knew about the Norse and Greek." Suddenly his face grew in fright. "Romans." He whispered.

"Romans? Are you telling me that they're real?" I asked.

"I don't know I was just wondering."The elevator dinged and Pepper walked in.

"Tony, you have 15 seconds to explain this. I want to know why a perfectly good room is destroyed!" Pepper demanded.

"I… Uh… THOR DID IT!" I shouted pointing at Thor.

"The child influenced me to do it!" Thor, the ALMIGHTY Thor, whined.

"He aggravated me by insulting my father." Percy spat.

"Girls girls you're both pretty, now we need to clean this up. Fury is on his way here. I'd give him about seven minutes?" I sighed. We had seven minutes or less to clean up a damaged room. I set to work placing the couch where it originally was and placing the random object where they belong. The only thing I couldn't fix was the chandelier. Or the window. The two demigods didn't bother to help, as they were too busy glaring at each other. The room was somewhat in order when Fury walked in.

"What in the name of all things holy happened here?"Fury demanded.

"We had a show down between two demigods. They wrecked my room when I was on the phone with you." I grumbled. When my tower was destroyed due to the invasion, I wasn't happy. This was caused by two demigods having a duel to settle an argument that was long since gone.

"Perseus Jackson will not insult my powers." Thor growled.

"Well, then you shouldn't insult my father! Or my uncles!" Percy retorted.

"Percy Jackson, who is your father?" Fury asked the kid.

"Poseidon. I thought Stark mention it was a showdown between two demigods."

"Are you kidding me? I just got over the fact that the Norse gods exist, now you want me to believe in the Greek?"

"Dude, unless you want to be turned to ashes by my uncle for basically insulting them, I would believe." Percy laughed.

"Is there ANYTHING else that I should know about?" Fury demanded.

"Well, last summer there was this big battle between me, my cousin, and my evil grandfather, who possessed my cousin's body. I gave my cousin the knife that killed him. It was the only way to stop him." Percy collapsed onto the couch and held his head in his hands. Pepper went over to comfort him. She put an arm around his shoulders and he tensed up when there was a hiss outside. "Not another one!" Percy groaned, getting up all the while doing a taxi cab whistle.

"Percy, I don't think you can hail a taxi all the way up here." Steve inquired. Percy just waved his hand signaling him to hush. All of the sudden, a black Pegasus flew in through the broken window. He jumped on the back of the Pegasus and flew out the window. A golden dragon flew up after Percy. Everyone in the room rushed to the window to watch the fight. Percy slashed at the dragon with his bronze sword until he made it explode into dust. He then lost control of Blackjack and both went spiraling to the ground.

"Fine I'll get you some doughnuts!" Percy yelled to no one in particular. I chuckled some at the other's confused faces. We looked to see Percy regain control and land safely on the ground, thankfully not on a tourist. He flew back up to the window.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I have to cut this short. Blackjack wants some doughnuts and won't stop until he gets some. Is it okay if he stays here for a couple of minutes while I go get the doughnuts?"

"Sure, it's alright. How do you know he wants doughnuts?" I asked.

"That's easy; He told me." Percy shrugged.

"Great you called me here for a freaking Horse Whisperer?"Fury bellowed.

"Maybe?" Natasha squealed. Percy went down the elevator.

**Percy's POV**

I walked down the street to the doughnut shop on 5th Avenue. That had to be Blackjack's favorite doughnut place, and that was saying a lot. I walked in to get the doughnuts when I see my sister, Cheyenne ordering a coffee.

"Aren't you too young to drink coffee Cheyenne?" I walked up to her and asked.

"My mom always let me." I rolled my eyes and ordered a box of doughnuts. She eyed my curiously.

"They're for Blackjack." I laughed.

"Good, I was hoping the Savior of Olympus wasn't planning on getting fat." She teased.

"Hey, just because we're siblings doesn't mean I'm gonna tease you back, but just be sure to look where you step and under the sheets. I might get some help from naiads." I warned. She took a step back quickly. "Dude, I'm just kidding."

"I knew that." She looked down at her coffee and took a quick sip.

"What flavor?" I asked.

"What? Oh, it's a Hazelnut Macchiato. So, I guess it would be flavored Hazelnut?"

I laughed. "Maybe, do you wanna walk with me back to Stark tower?"

"Sure, I want to meet Pepper. The way she handles everything is amazing! She's my idol."

"And to think I thought your idol would be Miley Cyrus." I said sarcastically.

"EW no! She's crazy! I never want to be like her!" Cheyenne shrieked. Her eyes widened when she looked behind us to see a dracane.

"Seriously? I just finished off two dragons and now a dracane?" I slouched a little before rushing off to the nearest empty alley, all while making sure that Cheyenne was following me. I pulled out riptide, and she brought out a bronze 3 foot sword, almost like riptide.

"Have you had any training?" I asked concerned.

"I played capture the flag once. Is that enough?"

"No." The dracane came into the alley.

"Hello, children." She smiled a creepy smile. I noticed which alley we were in. We were literally right next to Stark tower. Before we had any chance to react, she lunged at Cheyenne. I cried out and quickly killed the monster. I tried feeding her some ambrosia, but it only affected the deep cut the dracane made a little bit. I ran out over to Stark Tower, carrying Cheyenne carefully, and went in.

"JARVIS! Get Stark down here now!"I yelled. A few seconds later, Tony ran out of the elevator.

"Who is she?" Tony asked.

"She's my sister. Now please help her! The healing in the Ambrosia isn't working! I haven't tried the nectar yet, but we need to get her in a place she can rest." I rambled.

"Let me take her." Tony picked her up and went into the elevator. I ran after him into the elevator. We went back onto the floor we were previously on and quickly went to Bruce.

"Bruce, you had better let my sister survive, or I will never forgive myself." I went back onto the couch and waited for him to finish." After a few minutes, he came back over.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"There's only a slim chance she'll survive."Bruce said sadly.

**A/N Guys, I know I'm horrible. I haven't updated in like a month, but I did say I was updating randomly. I guess I'm also horrible for what I did to Cheyenne. Hehe, I love cliff hangers. Keeps you on your toes… oh well. Bye!**


	4. AN

**A/N: My computer had deleted my chapter because of this big rainstorm making the internet go down. I will upload it as soon as possible. I changed my username because im not into warriors that much, and the letters stand for books. Bye!**


End file.
